User talk:Cullen's are HOT!!!
"Twilight Saga Wiki:Requests for adminship". do you think that Renesmee should stay away from jacob i think so because it is called pedo what jacob has done and i am on Team Edward all the way I love Edward Cullen He is my Husband and I am his wife. I have got a child with him called Renesmee Carlie Cullen "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 10:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Olympic coven Hi. I realize that you spent a lot of time in editing the Olympic Coven article, but unfortunately it has not been an improvement. Much of the information you added fits best other articles, the gallery should go to the appropriate page, and so do a number of the pictures you added. The way you did it, your edit detracted from the quality and readability of the page, I'm sorry to say. I won't say the article can't be improved, but leaner edits are needed - better luck next time. Ngebendi 12:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Mckenzie Foy's picture Hi, far as I know, no official screenshot of Renesmee Cullen or of McKenzie Foy as her has been released - there is just that pix of the actress as herself, which has been duly posted on the Movie Portrayal section of Renesmee. Until somehting official is released, please refrain to post pictures on articles. Your user page or blog are fine, though. Best, Ngebendi 09:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Galleries, edits, relevancy and exclamation points. {C}A wiki has to show something sensible; a gallery of doubles and triples of the same four shots, however relevant, is not sensible. Odds, therefore, are that the page will 'be deleted. You want this gallery, upload it on your blog page - you know how to do it, since you already have a number of blogs already. {C}This wiki is already a mature one, and it is hard to make a valid contribution and have it pass, unless one knows how to do it. Does not look like your case - you may want to give a good look at how galleries are built, before starting one, to begin with. Also, contacting admins via the noticeboard is fine, but you can improve it somewhat. First, put a title to your message, so that your contact is well defined and unmerged with the previous one. Second, sign it - the third button from the right in the wiki editor allows you to insert four tildes on the cursor's position, your signature will be added automatically when your post is saved. Third, avoid personal contact information on your posts; they're not needed - contact will be made on your personal talk page, if deemed necessary. Fourth, your post looks a screaming fit, instead of an objection or a clarification request. By the way, hating someone's material has nothing to do with the issue at hand - while merging it seamlessly with the existing wiki everything. 09:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Videos. There's a number of pages specifically intended for trailers and videos. No need to clutter the movie pages with them. 10:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Original Character Pictures Hi, I wanted ask, why do you have three of my Original Character pictures on your userpage? They aren't Twilight characters, they are mine. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 10:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) If you like them, and want to make one of your own, you can here: www.tektek.org/dream . ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 14:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at your user page and talk page so.... Well, first of all, hello! I've never talked to you on here before, so I thought I would drop by and say, "'Sup?". There are so many us, it's so hard to keep track! I saw that you asked if Nessie should stay away from Jake, so I might as well share my opinion. Nessie shouldn't stay away from Jacob because she can't anyway due to his imprinting. Imprinting does not equal pedophilia, and Jacob isn't a pedophile, so yeah. Jake isn't a pedophile at all. TeamTaycob 05:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction. I'd suggest you put your fanfiction in a blog. Main pages are not the proper place for it. 11:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Cullen, you're barking to the wrong tree. Nobody's preventing you from writing fanfiction and publishing it on twilight's wiki, but do it on the blog section of your account. Main pages have another purpose, which is to collate information on the saga and show it according to a strict set of rules, which I suggest you learn; it is not that hard. Fanfiction outside blogs will be removed as soon as an admin comes around to it; said admin may move the page so that it becomes part of your blog, but it depends on who comes around it first, whether (s)he has read your message beforehand and whether (s)he's willing to gloss over your flippancy. At least one of them doesn't give a damn about your opinions - if any, he's just heading the bureaucrat's opinions. Barely. Ah, while we're at it, I suggest you to give more details on your messages to the admins and tone down your flippancy - since they're out there to help both you and me, it's a simple matter of clarity and politeness. : Nobody's trying to make you look bad; but a wiki is structured in a certain way and follows a few rules because it has been found that it works best that way, not to give CullensAreHot!!! and a few others like him/her something to flaunt. 14:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Not sure the admin I am according to ol' 79, but I have a tendency to just delete pages that need to be a blog as opposed to moving them. I did delete your recent main page article because in fact it does belong in a blog and not be a main page article. I actually ''did move one of your articles the other day into a blog instead of deleting it. So my ratio of deleting to moving pages is probably 3 to 1. So in the future, for fanfiction make it a blog. Thanks. :) LuckyTimothy 14:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Blogs. Cullen, it looks like you and a few other people do not like blogs, yet they're the best place for your longish publications - but as I said in the "fanfiction" message, there are strict rules for main pages and both admins and myself see to it they're adhered to, while in blogs, I will not say that anything goes, but theer is a lot more freedom. You renamed your Bella's quotes blog article so that it became a main page - I take the liberty to point out five minutes later it has been tagged for deletion and it will be deleted as soon as an admin will get around to it. 06:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I moved it, so it's now a blog. -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You sure you know what you're doing? 'cause your last new page and the marking for deletion of the "Renée Dwyer" and "Carlisle Cullen" page certainly make no sense! 10:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes...care to explain why you marked them for deletion? -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Tipsy blogs. {C}Cullen, you really must dislike blogs, otherwise you wouldn't keep creating new pages for something they're unsuited for. And I can't help you here, 'cause I have already told you a number of times. Or you are regularly having a few drinks too many, in which case you'd better make sure that the guy offering them to you suits you or ask for professional help. Either way, you are asking for some time off the wiki. 12:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Blogs, again. Cullen, what don't you understand in "Make it a blog."? You start correctly by writing a blog post, but then you move everything to a main page, so that somebody else (generally me) marks it for deletion. If you're lucky, an admin moves it past back to a blog post, if you aren't, another admin proceeds it with the deletion. Check on the comment exchange between TagAlongPam and CharmedJay - now that you've actually gotten the attention of two admins, instead of just an unregistered user like me, you'll find it difficult to ignore them as you do with me - though TAP is very forgiving, I doubt very much that the "few drinks too many" excuse will hold sway even with her. And certainly it will not with CJ. 10:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Envy Ha...don't envy me, it takes work. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 12:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... Cullen, this is becoming increasingly difficult, and I'm not sure at which point we are not understanding each other. I hope that at this point it's clear that the stuff you like to post (which is fine, even when is not related to the wiki) has its own place in your blogs. But is it also clear that once you created your blog post, there is absolutely ''NO NEED ''for it to be moved to a main page? I suspect that you think you'll get a greater visibility for your posts - you don't. You only manage to get both you and me increasingly angry and hostile to each other, your posts regularly marked for deletion and deleted (most of the time) or moved back to posts (if you're lucky). The time for editing main pages is long past - all the info about the Twilight Saga (>98% at least) was settled around October 2010 or so; I know, I contributed to the work. Now, since there's nothing more to add, unless SMeyer writes another book, the only things one can work on are blog posts, the occasional gallery, and comments, whether you like it or not. 09:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :You have had this explained to you multiple times, and yet you continue to do it without offering any explanation as to why. I am thus blocking you from editing for one day. If you continue to move your blogs inappropriately after that block ends, you will be blocked for longer. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::And you did it again. Blocking you for 3 days this time. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::And now for a week, because of this. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::You have been blocked 3 times in the last month; you are not a good candidate for adminship. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My Newest Story (Is good enough to blog it) '''It is called Leaving without my love of the Volturi]] It has been over one hundred years since I saw my beloved Edward, the volturi decided to come after him, to take my husband away that was a mistake but we couldn't do anything. They thought that it was ok for their humilation a century ago. Plus it was a vision that Alice had. But it was much worse, they were coming for me and Alice. But Edward Choose to take our place. It is ok the take Edward, my beloved husband. Why did they him, why him. They could've taken me. But it was Edward stopped them from even taking me and Alice which they wanted. How could they, take a father away from his daughter.Like Renesmee has been crying every night since Edward was taken. She misses him, but all I could do is mourn with her, like we had already lost him, like he was already DEAD! But we had to go on. Carlisle has been begging Aro to let him go, but it doesn't seem to be working. Alice says that the volturi will never ever release him. Emmett is saying that he is going to beat down Volterra if they don't. He is wrong with that, they will stop him before he is able to do so, Emmett is only going to die if he did that. Rose and Esme are still in pain, like they haven't been able to forgive themselves for letting a son get taken away and a brother to be taken away. Plus Seeing Edward in a volturi cape if just make me furious. Like if I could kill the volturi, I would. But now, it is time to heal and to wait until the day happens when Edward is released. We shall wait, we will not turn over until it happens. {C}A few hours ago Aro gave us a phone call and saying Edward is on his way home. The phone rung and I beat everyone to it, since I am the second fastest in the house. "Hello, this is Bella Cullen speaking. Who am I speeking with." I sighed then there was an awkward second of silence. then he spoke "Dear young Bella, how are you. I have got some really good news for you and your family. Bella Volturi]] But first answer me" Then there was a pause of awkwardness. "Aro, I am good and How are you. What is the good news you spoke about my 'honour' " Then I waited for a second before Aro answered. "Dear Bella, that is good and I am doing quite well myself. Well the news is that we have got no more use for Edward. We released him, he is on his way home. He should be there in aday or two." he sighed and he continued "Edward is not harmed in any way. But I do apologise for my lack of co-operation." Then he stopped talking. "What Edward is coming home and he is on his way home. Alice is going to be excited. All of us are but Renesmee is dancing in her shoes." Then all of a sudden Edward come bounding through the room, we all saw his eyes. Crinsom red, They have forced him to drink human blood. He has to be taught how to hunt again. This is my first time since I am a vampire to have Edward with the red eyes. It is like he is reborn. He is now a 210 year old vampire and I am only half his age. But then again, we are in love. It doesn't count. First of all I spoke to Aro. "Thanks, Aro. I love you for even releasing my beloved husband. What is all this because of. How come you wanted Edward for so long. How come you made him drink human blood. ]]What is the purpose behind your actions." I sighed with Edward in my arms. Then I continued "Answer me Aro. I would like my questions answered. Look everyone here is the same. Please can you answer them. It is just to give us peace of mind." Aro was like really not too please with all my questions, then he sighed and said " I wanted Edward, because I was only showing him what it is like to be with the Volturi for so long. It was only the closest thing to blood and I am sorry about it" Aro stopped for an awkward minute and cleared his throat and he contiued " Well, the purpose was the reason i told you before. I am sorry Bella that I have gotten your dissapproval of us. But these have left the volturi Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane, Alec and my wife Sulpicia. They left the Volturi. Athenodora went with Caius. I had Chelsea to try and bind them but it was too late the damage has already had been done." Then all of a sudden, I hear Aro sobbing and he sighed and I spoke this time " But that was not your right to do. Edward had still got his right. I know you were only showing him what goes in the volturi. I am relieved that you told me why you made him drink human blood. But I am not toooooo happy though. Thanks for the apology. Why did they leave." Aro stopped sobbing and all of a sudden he spoke " They left because of the way they all felt about how we are treating all immortals. So They choose to leave." then he hung up before I could say anything more. ]]We were all huddled up close with Edward and he told us his storys with the Volturi. But they were not appropriate to be said around Renesmee. But she had the right to know. Carlisle was glad he haddn't had lost a son. So all in all, Finally the volturi are disbaning their alliance with each other. Esme and Carlisle have got their son back, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper have got a brother back, Renesmee has got her father back and myself, I have gotten my husband back. So tonight we are going to be celebrating. Tomorrow, I will have to teach Edward how to hunt Cullen style again. Carlisle, Esme and Edward are going shopping for cars, Rose and Alice are shopping for clothes for Edward and Emmett and Jasper are shopping with Renesmee for games, party supplies and music. Myself is going to be decorating the whole garden, So I am going to decorate. How do Do you create a signture that is coloured and a different font! I am wondering TagAlongPam if you can send me the information to make my signture like yours and Charmed. :If you go into "My preferences" and scroll down you will see a "Signature" section". You can use HTML code to create a more fancy signature, if you know how to use it. Then you enter the code into that space and make sure the "Custom signature" box is ticked off. To give you a better idea of what I'm talking about, this is the code for my signature: : -TagAlongPam (talk) : Hope that helps. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I could make you a Signature Just tell me what u want like color border picture ECT. CharmeRuler • Talk • 22:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Crimson for the border, topaz for the inside color and black for the writing. thanks TagAlongPam. :D :CharmeRuler is the one who offered to make you a signature, not me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I will talk to him or her ok :D "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 06:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Signatures. User Green Fairy is known to help with signatures. You may want to ask her. 06:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you will do it? Be sure to sit through credits of 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1' When you finally get to see The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 in theaters, starting next weekend, you'll want to sit through the credits when it's over. Why? Well, Jack Morrissey has hinted that there'll be a reason to. Answering a fan question on the @Team_Jack Twitter page about whether a rumor that there'll be a scene halfway through the credits of Part 1, Morrissey said, "I would say stay in your seat." Now, we've all assumed that the way Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Breaking Dawn - Part 2 will be split will be the final scene in Part 1 leaving us with a cliffhanger for the second portion, but perhaps it is this, the credits entry, that'll open up the new story for the second film. I read it on Twilight Examiner Who is Better Edward or Jacob Vampires or Shape Shifters? I think this is an awesome site I really do think that! Breaking Dawn Part Two were do you think it will end on part one? I am in love with Robert Pattinson and his character Edward Cullen do you like them?? Ok well you seem to think that Jacob is a bad character. Then give me some examples as to why you feel that way.. Re: Signature Hello there! New member? I haven't seen your name around here before. Anyway, yes, I'd be pleased to help you with your signature! :) There are several things I can do, signature-wise; so do you have a partcular idea of what you want it to look like? If not, try the links below to choose some preferences so I can fix you up with a code to put in. :) *Choose a font here: http://fontspace.com *Choose a colours(s) here: http://www.colorschemer.com/online.html If you have your font (or I can just choose one for you, too), just give me the name of the website link. :) To tell me whic colour(s) you want, you need to click that link I gave you and find the right shade(s) and then give me the HEX code. the HEX code can be found on the site on your left-hand side. It'll be a fairly long series of letters and/or numbers with a # in front. I'll need that code so I know which one you want, since linking won't work. :) Also, let me know what you'd like your signature to say, if you want a link to your talkpage, and if you want a picture put in it. If you really don't know for sure what you're wanting, just leave me a message with details of what you want the certain theme to be, etc, etc. and I'll just do something random for you. :) Signatures are fairly easy to make, so feel free to let me know if you want it changed or something. :) It's no trouble at all, I'm here to help! Love from Green Fairy 22:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Here is the font and colour and that is what i want! 255.0.230#FF00E6 Re: My Breaking Dawn (Films) Questions I don't know for certain, but it seems like Ali Faulkner plays the Volturi's new secretary after they kill Gianna. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the info, i was like a little confused. But it was better to ask, people might have had the same question. TagAlongPam I thank you for everything. Bianca. You may not have realized that characters and the actors who portray them each have their own pages. The only allowed crossover is a mention on the character page of the actor/actress who portrays him/her and a link to the relevant page. "Bianca", provided that this is her name, has therefore her own page. The actress "Ali", whatever other name she's got, needs to have her own. MinorStoop 08:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Adding pictures to the pages. Was wondering whether I could point out that switching to source mode after adding a picture to a page helps rearranging the picture link separate from the existing text. It does not readily appear on the visualized page, but working just in visual mode often leaves the link within a word, breaking it and leaving a jumble to be corrected by the user who notices it. Best, MinorStoop 11:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : :# :# how many pixels you want :# close it off :: for example :: Follow these steps :: I am sorry for the pictures TagAlongPam, CharmedJay, I am sorry for the pictures i added to the pages but can i still have access. I have learned my lession please, :Answer by MinorStoop. :Cullen, there's no real way for me to be polite; I can only tell you bluntly. You've got a history of wild edits and blocks, not only here, but also on Vampire Diaries wiki and True Blood wiki, where, with 26 edits shown, you've earned a six months block. How you managed is past my ken, because it's certainly a record. It does not surprise me, though - your talk page here is full of messages about the correct way of posting your material, which you haven't heeded. :I take the liberty to doubt that you've really learned the lesson - next week, I hope you can prove me wrong, starting editing sensibly. You've got plenty of time to go over your talk page, the ones of LuckyTimothy and TagAlongPam, and the main pages themselves, to see how things have been worked out. :Ah, by the way, the IPs posting on your talk page, and which you've oh so consistently ignored, are not exactly the latecomer here - it was probably a good idea not so much to listen to him, but to see whether what he had to say was justified. MinorStoop 08:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Minorstoop, I am sorry! I will learn this time. Please send all my sorrys to TagAlongPam and also CharmedJay. I will be more sensiable next time. If not, I will do you a faver and i will do it for yourselves with me telling myself that people should not take me gibberish. Can you possibly talk to the people on Vampire diaries and True Blood wikia to un block me in about three more days. I will be a better memeber. :::Haven't got that kind of authority even on this wiki. And certainly not on Vampire Diaries and True Blood. Fortunately for this wiki, you included, TagAlongPam is a sensible sort of person and willing to hand out second chances even when other people wouldn't. :::You'll just have to sit out your bans - if you're smart, you'll put it to good use. MinorStoop 09:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, I will and i am sorry though. THIS site is awesome and all i am doing is making it look bad. I am sorry! ::::: Australia got an earthqwake to all you aussies on here, Australia got an earthqwake and it is a 5.6 on the scale. I know it is not big but it can be still deadly. All my thoughts are with you's. In the past year we have had Floods, cyclones, severe thunderstorms and earthqwakes. Plus i know everywhere has had nasty stuff happening, so all my thoughts and condollences go out everywhere to whom was in a natural distarsta!!!! Re: Bronson Mistake Bronson Pelletier's page is correct - trivia are discouraged on the wiki; so are etymologies, like the one you attempted to put in Jessica Stanley's page. While we're at it - it's good policy to sign one's messages on an user talk page; clicking on the "signature" button (rightmost in the bottom line) at the end of post will do. The four tildes are automatically changed in the signature at saving. MinorStoop 08:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :: thanks i was a little concerned that is all. At least it was fixed. Thanks, "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 04:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Editing Cullen, it looks like you're in a sticky position - you're at serious risk of being banned for a fairly longish time; permanently, if Charmed-Jay gets his way. And it may very well be that he *does* get his way, because I'm not sure that TagAlongPam will be able to overrule him; in this case, I'll back him up instead of accepting her decision. Check Jay's talk page - there is a brief exchange between him and me you may want to read. At the time of this writing, it's the three most recent comments. If you want to keep editing this wiki, you'll have to seriously change the way you do it; not so much your blogs or comments, but the main pages. As far as I can tell, all your main page edits have been reverted. Not modified, not improved, not expanded upon, just plainly reverted - being inappropriate, useless, and out of place. I can't remember a single exception. You' may also want to improve your english - the guy who did the language overhaul of the wiki, in 2010, is a non-native english user yet he managed it in about nine months; less than your time with us. Think it over. In this situation, there's only so much help I can give you. I'm sorry, MinorStoop 12:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : It seems I came too late - you've been blocked a couple of hours before I posted this. Indefinitely. MinorStoop 15:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am sorry yet again. I am only trying to help. But I must say i am not going to edit for a while. I am sorry and I will have this has a warning, this is my last. Please don't ban me. I love this site and it is my only happiness I have. Please don't, I am begging you. ("Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 02:52, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::You've said that way too many times. MinorStoop 12:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How about this, I will not go on this until one month after my block is finished and I will start on a new leaf. To all the admins on this I will do this for their sake of mind. So Charmed Jay thiis is what I am going to do for you. Your job isn't fair or easy and TagAlongPam is awesome and So is Minorstoop. Plus all the admins I envy you. So I hope this can help you with less stress then you already have. So this can be a cool off time. In April next year I will start a new leaf. "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 01:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) This is still a broken vynil, stuck in the same track - the point is not for how long you can restrain yourself from editing unblocked (which is something you still have to prove, by the way). It's whether you can contribute something useful to the wiki (for content, language and formatting); thus far, your record has been abysmally poor. Not just on TS wiki but elswehere as well. MinorStoop 09:47, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I will keep to my word and I want to be a memeber of this. I am an idiot, CharmedJay Your only trying to do what it is best for this wikia. I am forever in your dept if you will have me."Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 02:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :You better keep your word if you want to keep your place on this wikia, because I am getting fed up with your crap. If I see you make more problems, I will be sure to keep you blocked out forever. And now that I know MinorStoop is on my side, I won't even hesitate to do it like I did last time. If you want your fun, make blogs or comment, I don't care about any of those. But if you keep up the damages, I will keep you out, and I will not let TagAlongPam get in my way. --Charmed-Jay 13:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Cullen Hi, How are you and what been happening. How come you are blocked! I am not being rude or anything. If you read this when your on next, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/blocked this will give you insight on what you have done to get yourself blocked. Edward_Is_Better_23 Then Don't mess it up like you did before, I have heard stories of your "misbehaviour". Please explain what did you do to get yourself blocked for three months. I bet something wrong and horrible. Please I hate people making a muck on here. Edward_Is_Better_23 RE: Break I need a break you need to be blocked to have a break. At least I am not as annoying as you. I am not a freak. Please "If you haven't got anything nice to say. Don't say anything at all". talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 :Cullen, is CJ right about you? MinorStoop 10:27, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Top of your talk page i saw at the top of your talk page you said: edward is my husabnd and i am his wife.we had a child called renesmee.you are NOT married to edward in any single way! You can only dream about it.but it ain't going to happen soon,girl. teamtwigirl 11:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) hi ive only just joined a week ago but r u team edward(toatally edward) or jacob ?